


Late

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher! JB & Student! Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Jaebum was late for class for the very first time and how he wished he hadn't. He was walking to the classroom with his books on one hand and his tumbler on the other. As he got nearer, there were students crowding outside as if there's some show going on. Perhaps there is.

He frowns and quickened his steps. A fight. Of course. But most importantly, Jinyoung was involved. There were already dark bruises on his cheek and his lips were bleeding. Jaebum had to fight the urge to punch the other student in the face when he stepped in. Instead, he shouted for them to stop and the students know he meant business because Mr Im rarely shouts. Jinyoung glances at Jaebum and then turned back to glaring at the other student.

"What's happening here? This is a classroom not a wrestling ring!" Jaebum roared. The other student pointed at Jinyoung accusingly. 

"He punched me first!" Jaebum turned to Jinyoung, expecting a reply or some sort of denial. None. He didn't even turn to Jaebum. Jaebum sighed.

"Both of you will go for detention. JInyoung, stay behind after class," Jaebum said. The crowd was dismissed and class started.

Jaebum stole glances over to the back of the class, making sure Jinyoung is doing okay throughout his class. He didn't call the boy's name like he usually do to make sure he's paying attention. He just left Jinyoung on his own, noticing how he winced everytime he touches the bruises on his face.

Jaebum could finally breathe again when class ended and all the students left except for Jinyoung who is packing his bag slowly at the back of the classroom. He doesn't seemed to be making his way to Jaebum so the older man walked to his table instead. He leaned on the table in front of Jinyoung's, facing him. 

"Does it hurt badly?" he asked.

Jinyoung's hand stopped packing but he didn't look up. "Jinyoung-ah?" Jaebum's voice gentle. Jinyoung nodded.

Jaebum reached out to his hand and tugged at it gently. "Let's go."

 

Jinyoung sat on the bed of the infirmary with Jaebum sitting on the chair infront of him. He applied some kind of medicine on Jinyoung's bruises carefully. Jaebum can feel the younger staring at him while he worked but he just continued. After putting the last band-aid on his forehead, Jaebum held Jinyoung's hand and look him in the eye. "What happened?" he asked really softly.

The infirmary is locked after the nurse had left both of them, being the only one who knows about their relationship. Jinyoung bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering but failed and lunged forward to hug Jaebum instead, burying his head at the crook of the older man's neck. Jaebum moved carefully to sit on the bed, beside Jinyoung and stroke his back comfortingly. In between his sobs, Jinyoung spoke, voice muffled into Jaebum's neck.

"He said I sleep around with the teachers in school to get grades."

If it weren't for his hand on Jinyoung's back and the back of his head, Jaebum's fist would have clenched so hard till his knuckles go white. But right now his priority is Jinyoung. Jaebum held his shoulders when Jinyoung pulled away. "I'll get him back for you, okay? Please don't fight anymore. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"I'm sorry," Jinyoung mumbled. Tears started rolling down his cheeks again and Jaebum quickly pulled him close for a hug. 

"Hey hey. It's fine. You had to do what you had to do. Just be careful," Jaebum said softly. They remained quiet for awhile, Jinyoung leaning on Jaebum's chest, listening to his constant heartbeat.

"It feels good though. To punch him," Jinyoung chuckled.


End file.
